elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Custom Race Guidelines
Warning: This page is not yet complete and will be constantly updated. Players who have donated £5GBP or more to Elysium are welcome to request a custom race title. This page gives examples of which races are permitted and which are not, along with a brief explanation. Please note, Elysium staff still reserve the right to refuse any custom race name without reason, even if you believe that your race fits the guidelines. Permitted Races * Any race that matches the standard base-races :: This is essentially a default race name but in aqua to show you have donated * Any race that is a renamed version of the standard base-races e.g. Sorcerer or Lycan, etc. ::Staff may still refuse renamed versions if they believe it's too occupational * Races that are easily recognisable and/or can be found via a search engine ::These include pre-existing races from mythology, rather than a word from the dictionary * Race names in other languages :: If it is not a default race in a different language, you must have some sort of explanation/lore behind the race name Not-Permitted Races For more in-depth information, please refer to the Locked Races page of the wiki. * Anything related to being a God or Deity :: God races can be considered to be unfair and overpowered :: Also, keep in mind that if players wish to worship you by their own freewill (without force), they are allowed to do that, but you are not a God :: This includes Avatars - Gods and/or Deities in human form (reborn or not) :: You can still, technically, role-play as a God or such if you do not 'force players to believe this with force and you are not doing this in Elysium Public Locations * Any sort of title and/or occupation e.g. King, Adventurer, Lord, Mercenary, etc. : Races must hint towards what your character is as a species or what they look like - not what they do for a living :: This also includes any of the 'ranks' listed within the Demon Lore page * Arch may not be used as a prefix to your race e.g. Arch-Mage :: Having it as a prefix suggests supremacy over a race *The following races are not allowed because they are considered too vague: ''Humanoid and Unknown :: Consider a more specific race, since this will avoid confusion for other players when in role-play *The following races are not allowed because they conflict with Elysium Lore: Dragons, Wraiths and Ancients :: These races, if ever used in public role-play, are '''only for staff to use as they may need to role-play to continue Official Elysium Events :: Albeit, like Gods and Deities, you can still role-play as these races as long as you do it privately and not in one of the Elysium Public Location * The following races are not allowed because of the non-ERP rule on Elysium: Succubus and Incubus :: These races are not permitted due to the mythology that is attached to it. ERP is strictly forbidden on Elysium and will result in a permaban. Permitted Races with Special Conditions * Any sort of Dragonborn or Dragonkin e.g. Dragon Mage, Dragon Fox, Draconian, etc. : The race must be a humanoid version which does not conflict with the Elysium lore (you cannot be a Dragon) :: The race cannot include anything to do with Ancient Dragons, nor can they change into a Dragon form * Anything that only exists in within fiction such as Dungeons and Dragons, Anime, Fandoms, etc. :: It would be preferable if the race fits within the general Medieval setting of Elysium * Any sort of Demon or Angel race :: Specifically for Demon races, it would be preferable for it to be a specific type, such as Fire Demon or Ice Demon :: This specification would be an element unless it has approved lore behind it Category:Official Lore Category:Custom Races Category:Races Category:Locked Races Category:Elysium Category:Donation